True and Dare
by Grumpygilly875
Summary: There Where Playing True Or Dare Tai Have Like Sora All His Life But When Matt Made Tai Do A Dare to kiss Sora He Pull Table To head togother And When Izzy Told sora kiss tai Do She do it? Find it


**Author's notes** : This story is based on a yaoi manga I read and bought in Paris while staying at my grandparent's house. It's yaoi (as usual, God forbid if I ever wrote a straight fic. I will shot myself first.) with Jyoumato (JoexMatt) pairing and one side Taito (TaixMatt). This has Taiora (TaixSora) too so you know on what side Taito is. Phrases between /.../ are the thought of the characters. It's only my third attempt at a Digimon fic don't be too harsh on me please... And there may also be a bit of OCC... Don't be mad please ^.^ ;;

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon so don't sue me. It's so boring to say that on each fic...

**Rating** : NC-17 ! Meaning lemon ! *evil laughter*

**Truth or Dare**

By Grumpygilly875

Grumpygilly875: Hello. I'm Grumpygilly875 and I hate Spinich.

Tai: Why ?

Grumpygilly875:I don't know. Why did Toei say that Sora and Matt got married when they had enough Taiora hints to fill the Grand Canyon?

Izzy: A mystery we may never solve.

Grumpygilly875: This fic contains; Taiora,Mimato, Junato( don't worry, I'll never do it again, I swear!)Jyomi, Takari, Daiyako(This is re-doable) and a little bit of Miyaken (sorry Kenyako fans, it won't last).

Davis: Daiyako?!

Yolei: What's wrong with that?

Cody: What's the difference between Miyaken and Kenyako?

Grumpygilly875: Miyaken is when Yolei takes on the role of the... Uh... Male benifactor...

Yolei: What was That!

Grumpygilly875: Gatomon do the ddisclaimer before Yolei smashes my head in!

Gatomon: Yeah right. Okay, this writer does not own digimon. It belongs to those stupid Toei people who think Sorato is the coolest thing ever (Yeah, and my kittylitter smells nice.) Anyway's, on with the storry!

**Truth or Dare: Digidestind Style!**

By Grumpygily875

Yolei Inoue draged Ken Ichijouji out of the car. The eighteen year old held tightly to the younger boys arm. With all his judo and expertise in the martial arts, he couldn't get away. Nothing escapes the power of a gloating woman.

Yolei pulled Ken to the door's of the Kamiya residence. As she knocked on the door she heard Ken wimper. "Oh grow up Ken. You lost I won."

"I know you rigged those cards!" Ken shouted. Yolei smiled as she knocked on the door again. A twenty year old red headed girl popped her head out.

"Hi, Yolei!" Sora Takenouchi beamed as she opened the door. "I'm glad you and Ken could make it!"

Yolei grinned. "Well, it's been pretty quiet lately so I thought we could use an evening of relaxation."

"You... thought that!" grumbled Ken beside her. "...I... on the other hand think that this is a stupid idea and..."

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser!" said Yolei as they stepped inside. "You lost, I won, we're here."

Ken scowled. "I know you rigged the cards!"

Yolei blinked, truely confused. "How do you rig the cards in a game of Snap?!"

Sora giggled and led them through to the living room. "You guys are the lucky last, everyone else turned up more or less on time."

"Sorry," said Yolei. "But it wasn't MY fault. You know all that garbage about women never running to time? Well, whoever came up with that has never had to wait for Ken to do his hair!"

"I know," sighed Sora. "Tai, on the other hand dosen't care. I have to 'help'! And that means I have to do it for him!" And on that note, she opened the living room door.

"Ken! Yolei!" Takeru Takashi stood up in excitement. "Welcome! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tai Kamiya waved from the couch where he was sitting beside Matt Ishida and his sister Kari Kamiya. Daisuke Motomiya contented himself with a glare in their general direction. Mimi Tachikawa smiled and bowed her head. Joe Kido didn't look up from his college exam, while Izzy Izumi was on his laptop.

Cody Hida was sitting on the window seat, head bowed over a small computer, his mind frantically working to accomplish a single goal, his mission desperate.

"Thunder shock!" He squealed as his fingers worked over the buttons. "Thunder shock NOW!" Tai stopped talking with Matt long enough to stare at the youth for a moment, then shake his head.

"Sorry about that," said Sora apologetically. "Ever since Pokemon:Platinum came out for 'Super Game Boy 108', no one's been able to get him to stop."

"Gotta catch 'em all," said Cody, his head twitching. "Must catch them all... Must...catch...'em all"

Ken raised an eyebrow. Someone who sounded a lot like Izzy said 'oh brother'. Matt rolled his eyes.

At that moment Jun Motomiya came in, carrying a huge plate and jug. "Cookies, milk anyone?" she asked.

"What does she think this is?" muttered Sora. "A restaurant?"

Matt quickly grabed Jun's hand and forcibly made her sit. She put the milk and cookies on the table.

Yolei looked at Sora, "I'm surprised he invited her. I thought they didn't get along."

"They don't," said Sora. "And she invited herself."

"Oh."

Tai stood up. "Hey everyone, gather round, gather round... Cody... For the love of God PLEASE put that down... Now, you're probably all wondering why we invited you all over. Well, tonight is the anniversary of when Sora and I first met, and we decided to do something fun."

"Oh God," said Ken. "I KNEW this was a bad idea." He was immediatly elbowed by Yolei. "Oh shut up."

"We thought we'd invite all our friends... more or less... around to play a game."

"A game?" asked T.K.

"I want Pikachu!" demanded Cody, his eyes twitching in anticipation.

"NOT Pokemon," cried Tai. "Truth or Dare." All of the original digidestined except for Sora and Tai moaned. They had experienced how Tai played truth or dare. That knowledge was not passed on to anyone else in the room however.

"Don't worry, the doors are locked and the walls are sound proof. Any thing said outside can and will result in a pounding. Is there any questions?"

Ken raised his hand. "Is it too late to leave?" He asked.

"Yes, the doors are locked and we know where you live."

There was a deap moan coming from Ken. Yolei nudged him, "Just relax for once."

"I will go first," Tai declared. "I have thought long and hard for this one."

Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Truth or dare Cody!"

"Umm... Truth."

"Is it true that you still cry if you lose your teddy bear named Fufi, who is currently in your room on the left pillow!?"

Cody looked as if he had been shot by a Deputymon. "How did you..." He began. Giggles from all the girls except for Kari. "Yes." Such was the ruthfullness of Taichi Kamiya.

"Okkayyyy...who's turn is it? Oh it's mine," Izzy said, "Alright...Mimi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, do you like Joe?"

"No...well, kind of... It's not a big crush though." Mimi said.

"Ok, my turn," Mimi said, "Sora, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, girl, I dare you to take your shirt off!"

"Oh, man..." Sora said, as she pulled off her shirt. Wow, Tai thought. She was sitting in a circle wearing nothing on top but a short, skimpy undershirt, which was a little revealing! Then again, he thought, he had seen her in...

Matt looked around and saw that all the guys had eyes wide as saucers and they were staring at Sora...especially Tai...

"Hello, guys, are we gonna continue on the game or what?" Matt asked, waving his hands.

"Huh...oh yeah, huh," Tai stuttered. Matt knew he liked that!

"Hmph," said Ken. "My turn, let's see. Yolei Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever cheated at cards!" he glared at Yolei, who didn't move. She smiled and politely said "no". Tai was sure he could hear some colorful words coming out of the black haired teens mouth.

"My turn," Yolei said with an egerness. She looked at Ken funny. Ken looked at her in horror. "Truth or..."

"Truth."

"But I didn't even..."

"Yolei just GO!"

"Ken do you like anyone here?"

Ken's inquisitive face stared from one girl to the other. He stared at a few guys in the room as well, all of whom stared back with disgust. Finally however, he ended by facing Yolei.

"No."

Davis, who had kept his peace through most of the game, suddenly burst out laughing. It was no secret that she liked that boy. To Davis, haveing that boy to say 'no' was too funny. Yolei glared at him.

"Alright, Jun, truth or dare?" Ken asked.

"Dare!"

"Oookay...I dare you to...to slap Matt!" The blonde boy glared at Ken with anger.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jun protested.

"You chose dare," T.K. said, eger to see his brother get slapped after so many years, "And you can't back out, unless you want to be pounded!" Tai punched his palm.

"Oh,ok, fine..." Jun whimpered, and whispered in Matt's ear, "Sorry, I was dared to slap you," and slightly tapped him.

"Oh no you don't. Tap and slap are two different things. SLAP HIM ALREADY!"

Jun whined again, closed her eyes, and swung. WHAPP! A red mark appeared on Matts face. He glared at Ken but said nothing.

"Ok..." Jun began, "Joe, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Joe replied.

"Ok, ummm...do you like anyone in this group?"

"Nope!"

"Aww man..."

Matt stared at Joe for awhile. "Yes you do!" he said suddenly. "Um... No... I don't," Joe stuttered. Two red circles had formed on Joe's face.

Next was Matt's turn. "Kari truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever danced round in your underwear, singing."

Kari moaned and nodded.

"Kari?" gasped Yolei.

"I was six!" said Kari defensively.

"Awww... that must have been so cute," said T.K.

Kari blushed, then Sora tapped her shoulder and handed her a photo. "Tai doesn't have your age excuse." she said. Kari looked at the photo and giggled.

"Hey!" complained Tai, who suddenly remembered that evening. "No fair! You're all picking on me," he said. "Well that's just FINE!"

He fished a photo out of his jacket pocket and handed it around to everybody. It was a lovely "early morning" shot of Sora.

"Ummm... not a morning person I take it?" asked Jun.

"TAICHI KAMIYA I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Sora.

"T.K., you're up!" shouted Cody, trying to head off the carnage.

T.K. tried to think of something no one could ever have done. "Umm...Tai truth or dare?

"Truth I guess."

"Have you and the object of your affection ever used whipped cream for anything other than food?"

Sora and Tai paled. "How did you..." they both stopped. Wide eyes from everyone stared at the two.

"Tai? Sora?" shrieked Cody.

"What!?"

Kari tried desperatly to forget that. "Okay, my turn! Mimi truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick Joe's finger!"

Mimi looked at Kari and laughed. Joe didn't like it one bit. But he couldn't do anything and Mimi didn't want to get punched. So while Joe moaned and fidgeted, Mimi looked like she knew what she was doing.

"My turn, my turn," said Jun. She shot Tai a penetrating glance. "Truth or Dare Kamiya?"

"Ah... Truth."

"Have you had sex with Matt?"

Tai merely stared at her. Matt on the other hand sputtered and choked his milk and cookies. Ken whapped him on the back until the older man could breath again. Jun looked disappointed, and faintly relieved. So, there was hope after all.

Matt ground his teeth. How could she? This meant war!

"My turn!" he said, forgetting he had totally skiped Joe and Davis. "Jun, have you ever crept NAKED into another person's room to tried and seduce them with your feminine wiles!" He shuddered.

Jun turned on him, infuriated. "How could you...I didn't even say..." she drank from her glass of milk. "And here I thought you were the strong silent type. It's time to show you the true glory of this game!"

Everyone tried real hard not to think about this.

Joe was up next. "Umm... Tai, Truth or Dare"

"What's with every body choosing me. Dare Joe!"

"I dare you to lick from the toilet bowl like a little dog!"

"What!"

Ten minutes later, after Tai had drunk, spit and disinfected his mouth it was Davis' turn. The boy looked around for someomne to chose. Finally he chose the perfect girl.

"Truth or dare Yolei?"

"Dare!"

"Okay Yolei. I Dare you not to argue with me for the remainder of the week!"

Yolei looked at him for a moment. Then smiled. "Easy," she said.

"Back to the beginning," said Tai. "Hmmm... Kari..."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, make it good!

"What are your feelings about T.K.?

Kari blushed and gulped. "I am his girlfriend."

T.K.'s eyes went wide and he blushed. "SHHHHHHHHH!"

Yolei took a look at Davis. There were unshed tears in his soft brown eyes. Instantly Yolei felt sorry for him. "No wonder he's not himself," she said to herself.

"Sora Truth or dare?"

" Dare, But go easy Kari!"

"You wish," Kari giggled "I Dare you to stand on your head in underwear and a bra."

Sulking, Sora did so.

After she had put her pants back on (Mimi wouldn't let her put on a shirt) she said, "All done. Now someones going to pay!"

Several more rounds passed, as more and more secrets came out.

"Have you ever made-out in zero g," hiccuped Yolei.

Joe and Mimi sighed. Mimi nodded slowly.

"How in the world did you know about that?" demanded Joe.

Mimi sniffed. "Yolei, I thought you'd keep that a secret!"

"Ooops, sorry..."

It was Joe's turn. "Truth or Dare Tai?"

Tai thought about it and then said Dare.

"I dare you to not make me do hard stuff if I chose dare!" Tai grumbled a bit but then said fine.

Ken sighed. "Truth or dare Sora?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex in..." his mind wandered. "The digi-world."

Tai and Sora went bright red. "I...umm...er...," Sora stuttered.

"Oh you're kidding..."

T.K. and Kari looked at each other, "Why didn't we think of that?" Kari asked.

"Probaly because it would be too open," said Kari. "I mean, anyone would be able to see..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" screamed Ken, Tai and Sora.

"I dare you to sneak a kiss on the object of your affection," said Kari.

Mimi giggled as she planted small kisses on Joe, Izzy, and Matt. Jun gave Mimi a 'jelous lover' look and was tempted to scratch Mimi's eyes out. Kari gave the three boys, all of which were blushing an intrigued look.

"Hmmmm..."

"Have you ever kissed another person of the same sex," asked Cody.

Ken and Davis exchanged glances, smiles, shrugs. "Nope," said Davis and Ken at the same time. Yolei sighed. So there was stll a chance. Still, there would always be fun with...

"Have you ever had sex with Taichi, Koushiro," she asked abruptly. Everyone turned to look at Izzy, who raised his hands. "Not guilty." he said. "Look at Sora - look at Sora! For goodness sake stop looking at me... she's practically turning crimson. Why won't you believe me? There's nothing between us. Nothing I tell you! See, I'll prove it!" He grabbed Mimi and kissed her.

"Oh..." said Yolei disappointedly. No scandals here. "Okay Izzy, we believe you."

"Izzy... you can stop now."

"Izzy... don't you have to come up for air or something. Izzy? IZZY!"

"Truth or Dare Davis?"

"Dare! I like to live dang-"

"Allright Shut up," yelled Tai. "I dare you to run around the house naked with the air conditioning on while singing a love song with a mouth full of raisins!"

Joe looked at booth Davis and Tai with horror, "Oh God!"

"Umm... Ok... Had it coming any way," blushing he took off his clothes.

"Just don't do it for that long," said Tai, "its not everyday I see a naked guy you know. I prefer girls!

All the guy's nodded in agreement.

"And don't try to steal our girls," T.K. added.

"Can you just get on with it Davis?"

"Ok,Ok," said Davis as he pulled off his shorts. He was now down to his smiley face boxers, that said Daisuke on them.

Matt burst out laughing. "Your Mom labels your boxers!? HaHaHaHaHaHa"

Yolei was the only one thats not laughing, she just sat staring at him.

"WOW! Davis you're so hot!" Yelled Kari

Davis finally took off his boxers. All of the guys close there eyes, but Mimi, Sora, Yolei, and yes Kari are watching.

"Take it off Davis! WHOO!" said Kari. Davis blushed. T.K., upon hearing his beloved asking Davis to strip, opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of her.

"Kari! Don't watch!" He moved her in close and kissed her.

"Thanks T.K.", she said coming back to her sences.

"He's not that bad," commented Mimi.

Davis was now running around he house freezing singing with old crusty raisins from Tai's cabinet. Davis, with a mouth full of the dried fruit, began to sing 'I want real love'.

"All right you can stop now," said Tai finally

Davis got dressed and went back to the group. He got stares from most of the girls but said nothing and looked like nothing happened to him.

Sora asked Tai, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, do you like Mimi?" Tai knew that she was purposely asking that question to speed up the game.

"No," Tai replied. "Before I start, we get to ask whoever we choose, even if that person has already been asked."

"Yeah, we already know that," grumbled everyone.

"Alright...Matt, truth or dare?"

*Please say dare, please say dare!* Tai repeated over and over in his mind.

"Truth. NO, wait," Yamato looked at him, "I know what you're gonna ask me...DARE."

Sora and Tai smiled evilly and excitedly. Tai said, "Yamato I dare you and Mimi to kiss!" Sora squealed, "Yeah bay-bee!"

"Whoa, o...k...," Matt looked at Mimi and saw that she, like him, was blushing.

"You better do it," Sora said, "Or else!"

"OK, OK FINE," Matt said. He leaned into her, and she did the same. They just touched each others lips at first, but then they opened up, and they kissed...for 10 seconds!

Sora and Tai stood up, and yelled, "WHOOHOO!" Yolei was laughing like a hodlem, Cody was snickering. Even Davis and Ken managed to crack a smile.

"Umm, Yamato, do you like her?" Joe asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

" 'Cause you kissed for 10 seconds!" Izzy replied.

"Oh well, not telling!" Matt looked at Tai. "Now it's your turn mister. Truth or dare, TAICHI?"

"Dare!" Tai replied, still giggling.

"Ok, buddy boy, I dare you and SORA to kiss!"

Sora and Tai both stopped laughing. There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Umm, can Sora put her clothes back on?" Tai asked.

"Nope!" Mimi replied, smirking.

"Ok, umm, eew..." Tai said, even though deep inside he was really excited. The last timme he had done that was that incident in the digital world.

Tai leaned into her, as she leaned into him, and they just touched lips-really quickly. Right when They were about to pull away, however, Matt lept over the table to them and pushed their heads together! Their mouths "accidentally" opened, and Tai and Sora kissed as fast as they could. Tai's head steamed as he saw Matt and Mimi laughing hard, Davis trying not to giggle and Izzy and Joe looking at them with a dissaproving look.

"You guys shouldn't be daring each other to kiss people," Izzy said.

"Yeah, it isn't fair for us! We don't have any girls!" Joe added.

"JOE!" Izzy barked.

"Sorry..."

"Well, Joe, how about we dare you and Izzy to kiss?" Yamato asked.

"NONONONONONONO," They both said.

"Ok then, stop complaining." Davis said.

"Sorry." They both apologized.

"Alright," Davis started, "Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, could you live a day without your computer?"

"Hmm...probably not."

"YEAH!" Matt said, "Alright then, Izzy, truth or DARE?"

"Umm...dare?" Izzy said, confused.

"Alright, I dare you to give me your laptop and let me keep it for a day... No, a WEEK!"

"NOOOO!"

"Do you REALLY want to get pounded?" Ken asked.

"*gulp* Here," Izzy handed Matt his laptop. Matt closed it and tucked it into his bag.

"Truth or Dare Matt?"

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"SHUT UP TAI! Do you think I look dumb enough to pick dare when Mimi's the one who asked!"

Tai thought about it for a while, then shrugged. "Good point."

"Ok then, truth it is. Do you think I'm beutiful?"

Matt's face turned several different shades of red. "Um, um…" He began to stutter. He looked at the different faces around the room. Tai grinning, Davis sulking, Joe about to strangle him.

"C'mon Matt, do you or do you not think that this, fair looking lady is attractive?" Sora smiled at Matt.

"YES I DO!" Matt's entire face turned the color of Mimi's pink hair.

"Hehehe, Matt's got a crush on Mimi!"

"TAI!"

"Yeeeees Matt."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Matt gave an evil grin at Tai. "I dare you, to put on one of Sora's sexy outfit's." Tai's eyes became saucers. Ken tryed to hide his smile. It wasn't working very well.

"OH Man!"

"What's the matter Tai? Are you, chicken?"

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

"Step right this way to our room Tai." Sora escorted her lover into their room and a few minutes later, Tai could be heard screaming, "I HAVE JUST BEEN VIOLATED!" Tai walked out of their room in a pink teddy.

"I didn't now you had a….."

"Shut up Matt! My dad sent it to me for a April Fools joke with a card saying 'don't be too sexy for the guys.' And if you have a problem with that, let's duke it out right here."

"Rather not."

After Tai sat back down in his normal clothes, it was then his turn to choose who would go next. "Izzy. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"I knew he was going to say that! Let's see…." Tai looked at Izzy and noticed that he was trying to steal his laptop back. Matt moved the bookbag away from the patheticly sad arms. "Do you look up porn on your computer?" Izzy blushed. Sora started to laugh loudly.

"Shut up Sora!"

"Well, do you?"

"He was looking it when he got here Tai." Sora continued to laugh as Izzy confessed. "Ok Sora." Sora still had the giggles. "Truth or dare."

"DARE!"

"Boy is she proud to say that."

"I like dares thank you very much."

Izzy thought for moment and then looked up as if someone pinched him. "I dare you to sit on Tai's lap and give him a long, passionate kiss on the lips." Tai turned from him to Sora, blushing. Sora smiled. "Glad you asked."

Sora walked over to Tai, sat on his lap, wrap her arms around him and kissed him for about three whole minutes.

"Get it on Sora!"

"Ok, you can get off me now!"

"But I was having fun."

"Then kiss me later. In private."

"Fine, let's see, how about, Kari. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn that teddy of yours for Tk? You knnow the one that was in your top dresser that night TK came over..."

"NNNNNOOOOOOO! Don't be so sick Sora!"

"I just wanted to know."

"Joe."

"Huh, what?" Joe looked up from the book he was reading.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to flush that book down the toilet and pay attention to the game."

"Not my book!"

"Then pay attention."

"Ok."

"Now, it's your turn."

"Ok, um, T.K. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Kari?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how sweet." Kari leaned over gave T.K. a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming." Tk blushed at Mimi's remark

The evening wore on:

"Have you ever been turned on by my Digimon - or anyone else's? Why is everyone looking at me strangly?"

"Have you ever had sex in the kitchen."

"Do you guys have cameras in our house or something?"

Mass spitting out of cookies and milk.

A few moments later it was Matt's turn. "Izzy, Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare."

Matt grinned maliciously. "I dare you to take the computer out of my bag, and chunk it out of the attic window!"

"But my computer is my whole life!

"Do it. or I'll pumel you."

"Ok!Ok!" Izzy tooked the computer out, kissed it once then chucked it.

"Bye Bye Internet, Bye bye web page!"

Smack!

They saw wires, memory, and data.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Truth or Dare Miyako?"

"Dare Davis, and make it good!"

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Davis.

"That you don't usually make good Dares!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Davis blinked, then smiled. "You lost you know, the Dare I mean!" Yolei blinked twice, then utered some colorful words. Davis was a lot better than she thought...

"Have you ever had sexual fantasies about Gennai?"

"Curse you Kari!"

"Yolei! Ew!"

"O.K T.K., Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Izzy was looking for revenge "I dare you to smack Matt upside the head with a that china on the wall."

"Hey Izzy," said Sora, "That's MY china!"

Kari blinked twice. "Why is your stuff in Tai's house?" Sora blushed. "Never mind."

T.K. grabbed the plate off the wall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKK KKKKKKKK!

TK snickered.

"Have you ever tried practising the kama sutra!"

"You guys DO have cameras in my house!"

"Do you two ever STOP?!"

"Umm... No?"

"ARGH!"

"Have ever had sexual fantasies about Davis?"

Mimi blushed.

"Oh YUCK!"

"Well it's different for you Jun, he's your brother!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Mimi smiled. "I dare you to….. strip in front of the girls in Tai's bedroom!"

Matt blushed. "Is it too late to change?"

All of the girls except for Sora and Kari screamed "YES!"

Matt grumbled and was pretty mad at the dare. He called the digimon out of the room. The little digimon raced out, not knowing what was happening. Matt went in the room while all of the girls charged in. Matt closed the door and some of the boys chuckled.

"I wonder if Matt's going to survive," Cody thought.

"I think he's doing it right…now."

All of the boys could hear the girls screaming so loud and Matt was definitely screaming the loudest.

Ken chuckled "If I were Matt, I bet I wouldn't survive that."

"I would agree."

Around 3 am things began to run down. Cody had gone to sleep in the corner, occasionally murmuring, "Pika..."

TK and Kari were leaning together on the couch. Izzy was still crying over the loss of his laptop while Joe had gone back to studying. Yolei was languidly draped over Davis, Ken was still sitting bolt upright. Matt and Mimi were still sitting together, both still blushing and avoiding looking at Tai and Sora, who were playing footsie under the table. Jun was sitting beside Cody, sipping her milk and watching as Ken tried to think of a safe question or dare that didn't involve sex in strange places or poses, since he'd discovered MORE about Tai and Sora's sex life than he'd ever wanted to know.

"Ummmm... Yolei Truth or Dare?"

Yolei giggled. "Truth!"

"Ummm have you ever... been locked outside in your underwear?" he said finally.

Yolei giggled and nodded her head up and down violently.

"You fool," said Davis.

"Hey, it was deliberate," she said. "I was trying to get away from the jerk on the other side of the door!"

"You... you... you... went out with someone? I mean other-than-Ken out with someone?"

"Hey... not everyone's totally resistant to my charms," said Yolei. "Anyway, it was a long time ago."

"Immoral woman!"

"What's your problem... You don't have any right to criticise me or be judgmental - it's not like we're married or anything."

"If we were married things would be different," Davis grumbled

"But we're not Davis, so this is pointless," said Yolei irritatedly.

Jun gently woke Cody up to watch as they all drew closer to the argument.

"Listen to me Miyako..."

"I don't think so."

"Who would want to marry such a stubborn imbucle like you anyway?"

"Well you don't have to worry about it." Shrugged Yolei.

"I bet you even spiked your milk too!"

Yolei said nothing.

"You didn't?!"

"It gives the milk more flavor!"

"Explain to me why you like any boy who gives you a wink!?" snarled Davis. Tai and Sora stopped playing footsy and stared at the two. By now Kari and TK were awake as well.

"I keep telling you, we're not married, so I don't have to," said Yolei.

Joe and Izzy just stared at them as the argument heated up. Ken raised an eyebrow at the scene. Yolei and Davis were name calling now.

"Four-eyes!"

"Fur-scull!"

"Fool!"

"Jerk! Why don't you drink gas and smoke!"

"Go play tag with cars on the freeway!"

"Like I said, you can't tell me what to do. We aren't married!"

"Fine! Will you marry me or not Miya!?" Davis shouted. The room held its collective breath.

Pause. "Okay," said Yolei. There was another pause. Then Yolei yawned. "Good night Davis," she said and used his shoulder for a pillow.

Davis looked at her as the last conversation trickled through his skull. He looked up at his audience, who were all grinning at him.

"Congratulations!" said Tai grinning. "I've never seen anyone proposed to someone in a heated rage."

"KAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!"

The contestants all exited the house sometime around six. Ken was able to sneak past Yolei and run to his house. Codys videogame was conveniantally pushed out of the window, so he left next, in a broken daze. After him was Mimi, and after her was a semi rush of Matt and Joe, with Izzy in hot pursuit. Kari left with TK a few minutes later, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. Davis, worried for Yolei's safty on the road opted to drive her home. That left only Tai and Sora.

"Well that didn't go as well as I'd hoped," said Sora.

"Don't worry," said Tai, "Next year'll be even better."

"I certianly hope so."

"Hey Sora, about tonight..."

"Don't worry Tai, no one will know."

Auther's notes: Weird way to end I know. R&R if you can. No flames please, I've got enough on my plate as it is.


End file.
